Desires Unmasked
by Lil Kitsune-chan
Summary: Yoite didn't die, Miss Fairy wouldn't let him, not when her host was in love with him, even if Miharu didn't know it. And because Miharu loved him then so did she. AU, Mangaverse. Slash, Yaoi. Rating may go up due to future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, boyxboy love, etc.

This is going to be my first multi-chapter Nabari No O fic so be nice ^.^

I'm planning on making this three chapters long but alas who knows? My main reason for writing this is because like every fangirl I was unhappy with the ending of both the anime and manga verse of Yoite's death.

---

Miss Fairy looked on as her host's loved one, his most precious, withered away.

She smiled, Miharu would call for her soon and she would not grant him his wish, for it was not what he desired nor what she wanted. Finally… finally there was someone that might be an equal to her and her host. She felt a tingling through her and smiled once more as she turned around and faced her host, Miharu.

Miharu looked on uncaringly at Miss Fairy while inside his heart was in turmoil .

"I know my wish now Miss Fairy. I wish for Yoite to disappear, make it like he never existed"

"No"

Miharu looked at her, slight shock could be seen on his face. "But it's my--"

"It's not _your_ wish, _your_ desire. You can't lie to me Miharu, I'm a part of you, I know what you truly want. You desire Yoite, you want him to live, without kira, to be healthy, happy, with _you_"

Miharu lowered his gaze and fisted his palm. He couldn't deny it, how many times had he thought about using his wisdom to save Yoite? But he couldn't do it, it would be selfish and it wasn't what Yoite, his Yoite, wanted.

"No you're wrong--"

"I'm not wrong, you should stop lying to yourself. Don't you want to live together with Yoite? Forever?"

"I-I…No…d-don't--"

Miss Fairy held up her hand, " Come Miharu, let's make Yoite live"

Miharu's heart throbbed hard against his ribcage. What should he do?

A world without Yoite or a world that he could see him every day? Yoite may never forgive him but…

Miharu grabbed her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Slash, Yaoi, boyxboy love, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Wow, I got more hits and favs than I thought I would! Thanks guys, keep up the great work! (hint hint). Oh right, I was asked(demanded) to write longer chapters but I'm writing the short chapters for a reason! Remember I'm planning on ending this in either the next chapter or the other!

---

Was he dead?

No.

Every fiber of his being was in pain.

His mind was fuzzy, his insides were battling against each other, and his left leg was _agonizing_. But despite the pain, there was an almost pleasant feeling in his heart area, as if he was released from a great burden.

Gradually the pain ebbed away and he was able to focus on other things, like the fact that he could _smell_ the fresh air surrounding him, and _hear_ noises around him with better clarity.

He tried to open his heavy lidded eyes and saw darkness, he was almost disappointed until he realized that the darkness was actually a mob of dark brown hair.

Miharu?

It indeed was his dear friend that was lying on top of him. He slowly rose and laid back down on his elbows to access his surroundings.

Miharu was half-holding and half-cradling him around his middle. He could hear his soft breathing and smiled. He never had the chance to hear Miharu breathe clearly before…

He frowned.

Why was he here? Why did he seemingly have two better senses?

His gaze drifted to his right and his eyes widen.

Yukimi!

The blond man was sprawled on the floor to his right, one arm missing, with blood splattered all around him.

What had happened?

And then he remembered.

He and Miharu were running away from the Kasa unit, they had stopped, unable to go on, he had spoken to Miharu and then…

He gasped, why wasn't he dead?

Miharu started stirring on top of him, groaning in what seemed to be in pain. He tried to get into a sitting position and ended up with Miharu in his lap with his hands on either side of his small shoulders. Miharu was holding on to his head, his eyes firmly closed.

"Miharu"

And just like that, the smaller boy snapped his eyes open to stare up at him. "Yoite!"Miharu's eyes were suddenly felled with tears and Yoite wasn't really give any time to response when Miharu suddenly closed the distance…

And kissed him.


End file.
